


Devil's Curse

by SinfulWaffles56



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angels, Demons, Do not trust matt, M/M, angel and demons are pretty much going to war, edd is just a normal human and a good bean, i never plan out my stories but I'm sure this one is planned out kind of, i originally posted this on Wattpad so you can read it there too, matt cannot be trusted seriously don't trust him, possible manipulation, tom is a guardian angel, tord is pretty chill for now, tord is some sort of demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWaffles56/pseuds/SinfulWaffles56
Summary: Tom is a lovely guardian angel, sent to earth to protect a boy named Edd.Edd attracts creatures from hell, as his sweet soul and blood is exactly what a hell beast would want.What happens when Tom spends too much time with a demon?





	1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day. The sun shone brightly, it heating up the earth with a it's warm rays. Birds chirped outside, loud and beautiful.

Tom groaned at the annoying flying creatures outside, but nonetheless, gets up. The Angel stretched his large grey wings, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and quickly walked over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes and leaving to shower.  
After showering and getting dressed Tom went down stairs, sitting down at the kitchen table. Edd smiled over at his spiky haired friend "Good morning Tom!! How was your sleep?" He asked nicely  
Tom grunted, but smiled "It was just fine, Edd. Thank you for asking." 

Edd's other roommate, Matt slowly walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his heavy eyes. Underneath his eyes were dark bags. Matt's skin was pale and littered with cute freckles.  
"Good morning Matt!!!" Edd chirped at the tall ginger, who only sleepily smiled in return before sitting next to Tom.  
Tom /hated/ Matt. There was something about him that really set him off.  
Edd placed a plate in front of Tom then Matt. He proceeded to place one more down were he was to sit before heading  to the fridge and getting out some juice for Matt, a cola for himself and some water for Tom. He set down the drinks before sitting down and picking up his fork.  
"Thanks!!" Matt squeaked out, slowly starting to eat.  
Tom grunted out a small thank you before digging in as well.  
Edd loved making breakfast for his beloved friends, it was his favorite morning activity.

After breakfast they all headed out into the living room, plopping onto the couch and turning on the tv. They spent sometime together watching cartoons for two hours.

 

Edd decided he needed to go out to buy more food and other things like art supplies. Of course Tom told his dear friend he would come.  
Matt wanted too as well, which annoyed the Angel greatly but he couldn't tell him no. So the trio went out to the grocery store.


	2. 2

Tom, Edd, and Matt all arrived at the store. Matt wearing a large hat and white clothing, claiming it was far too hot to wear anything black outside.  
Edd and Tom went around, liking for what was important while the ginger wondered off. Edd didn't notice him disappear and Tom didn't care.  
Edd's basket was full with food goods.   
Tom smiled at the shorter male as they walked down the aisle   
"Is that everything we needed?" He asked  
Edd grinned "Yes! Now we need to go to the mall, then we go home!" He chirped to Tom. Tom nodded, he groaned at the idea of having to be with the idiotic ginger for longer than he wanted.  
The Angel and the human boy walked around for a bit longer before deciding to go look for Matt, as Edd didn't want to leave without him.   
The problem is they couldn't find the Brit anywhere. They even checked the bathroom!  
"We should just leave without that idiot!" Tom growled, crossing his arms  
Edd let out a small whimper, looking around   
"N-No! He could get lost or hurt or..Or even die!" The brunette was indeed over reacting. Tom sighed and gently hugged Edd "Hey hey, calm down Edd. We'll find that doofus! I promise!" It was Tom's job to make sure Edd was okay and happy.  
Edd leaned into Tom's hug, sighing softly "S-Sorry Tom...I'm just so worried..." he whimpered out, looking up at the taller male. He found Tom's void like eyes to be comforting, so he stared into them.

The two boys spent most of the day looking for their lost friend, who turned out to have gotten bored and went to the arcade. They found him playing the claw machine. 

"Matt!!! You scared me so bad! Never run off like that again!!!" Edd shouted, hugging the pale boy tightly. Matt let out a small laugh "Sorry Edd!! Really! I just got bored."

They  all went home. By the time they all got there it was about dinner time, so Edd went to the kitchen, starting to cook right away.  
Matt stayed by his side, so Tom assumed it would be okay to take a break and go restore some of his energy. The tall Angel went up to his room, changing into pajamas. He let his large wings to spread out and laid down in his bed. God he was tired, way more than he usually was. He ended up falling asleep...Which may have been a mistake...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so   
> It doesn't get longer until like chapter 6 so uh be patient

It was late into the night. The house was quiet and dark. It almost seemed abandoned, but the three boys were just simply asleep.   
Ringo, Edd's little tabby cat, was the only thing awake.   
His soft paws padded quietly against the wooden floors, the cat heading into the kitchen. Ringo's tail swished as he stopped at his water bowl. leaning his head down, he started to lap up the cool water, closing his cute green eyes. He purred quietly.  
The cat was at peace...That was until he heard soft footsteps. He raised his head, sniffing the air... it wasn't anyone who lived in the house.  
Ringo slowly looked around, ears perked to catch any sounds.   
Suddenly the small cat yowled in fear, bolting out of the kitchen. A tall figure stood behind were the cat once was, a devilish grin on it's face.

 

 

Tom was awoken from the cat's yowl. He groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes before heading downstairs to see what Ringo was all scared about. He stumbled on his way, slipping on one of the steps and falling face first. Before he could hit the ground, or anything really, Tom is grabbed by two strong arms. He had his eyes squeezed shut from fear of hitting the ground. The Angel was confused on why he wasn't in pain...And why he felt warm and safe. He slowly opened his void like eyes, only to come face to face with a man sporting a devilish grin. His eyes glowed in the dark, a beautiful silver.

"Well hello there, Angel~"


	4. 4

Tom let out a loud screech of alarm, quickly pushing himself away from the demon before him. He fell to the floor, getting a laugh from the devil himself.  
Tom scrambled to his feet, vigorously wiping himself. He flinched when he ran his hand against a bruise.  
"Awe is the little angel hurt~" the demon purred, his Norwegian accent thick.   
It was funny  
The demon was...Much shorter than Tom.   
The blue male hissed and glared down at the short devilish man.  
"Demon. What are you doing here!?!"  
He purred at how hostile Tom was and gently grabbed Tom's chin. He smirked and licked his lips "Oh I'm just doing my job"  
Tom growled, taking a moment to study the other. He was shorter, large red leathery wings folded neatly on his back. He had long sharp claws for finger nails, a long red tail, hooked at the end with a barb. His skin was pale and despite already having two large black horns that framed his pointy ears, his Carmel brown hair was styled in two flicks up, looking like an extra se of horns.  
"And what would that be?" The Angel questioned the demon, cocking an eyebrow.  
The devilish male let out a laugh and shook his head, leaning his face close to Tom's.  
"That, my dear, is classified. You will never know not unless I tell a dashing young man like yourself~" he purred in a flirtatious tone, tail curling to show he was pleased. Tom tried to pull back, only to find the demon was stronger "W-Who are you!?!" He snapped and shoved him lightly. The shorter of the two laughed again "I'm not telling /you/that. Not until I can trust a sweetheart like you~"  
Tom growled, hating the flirty tone of voice the demon was giving him. He shook his head and looked away. Poor Tom was getting uncomfortable fast. The demon's eyes widen, he turns his head towards the door to the kitchen and grins "I've got to go, darling dear~ but I'll be back~" he pulled away and stepped into the shadows. When Tom tried to see if he was there he was met with emptiness. Tord was gone. The Angel sighed in disappointment and folded his wings, turning around. He wasn't sure what to do. He was confused and scared that the demon would hurt Edd. The blue hooded male sighed and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and stopped by Edd's room. He was going to keep an eye open for the night. Just in case.

Matt came out of his room, yawning loudly. He had woken up from Tom's racket but didn't care. He went into the kitchen and got himself water before returning to bed.

 

 

 

In the morning Tom, Edd, and Matt all sat for breakfast, Matt and Edd clueless about the night before.   
Tom was uneasy  
He was scared that the demon would come back when he was asleep. So Tom decided he wasn't going to sleep until he saw the demon again.


	5. 5

Three days  
Three days since Tom's first encounter with the demon.  
He had been jumpy and terrified.  
Tom never slept and it was really showing. He had dark bags under his eyes, he was paler and he usually babbled nonsense.  
Tom was on the roof of the house, hunched over and watching everything that even dared to move. He was exhausted. Tom stretched out his wings and glided down to the porch, heading inside. Edd and Matt were asleep so tom had nothing to worry about. They never stayed up late, Matt claiming he needs his beauty sleep and Edd not wanting to ruin his health.  
Tom yawned and laid down on the couch, his eyes heavy with sleep. He struggled keeping his eyes open...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
He had fallen asleep, his body relaxing.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
That is until he felt someone gently nudging him.  
Tom whined and slowly opened his eyes, being met with the demon he's been waiting for.  
He yawned and let his eyes close once again, his brain not registering the danger.

"Oh sweet angel~" the hellish creature purred  
"Come I'll take you to bed so you can get that well deserved sleep~!" 

Tom felt himself being picked up. He could feel the demon carrying him up to his room. Tom was laid down in bed, the blankets pulled over him "Oh darling I'll watch the house for you. I'll make sure everything is okay~ You'll be safe, I promise"  
Tom fell into a deep relaxing sleep.  
He felt safe, as the demon had said he would be.


	6. 6

Tom woke up late the next day, his eyes still felt heavy, he felt like he could sleep longer. But then he remembered the demon coming in and taking him to bed.  
The guardian angle jolted and jumped out of bed, looking around frantically. He ran out of his room and into the hallway.  
'I need to find Edd and matt'   
Tom thought to himself and ran downstairs.

On the couch sat Edd, hugging his small cat while watching tv. Tom let out a sigh of relief.   
"Edd? Where's Matt?" He asked, walking over and leaning against the back of the couch. Edd grunted and looked up at Tom, smiling softly.  
"Morning Tom! Matt went out, hanging out with some friends I think." The green hooded Brit explained softly, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through Ringo's fur.  
Tom hummed and nodded his head. Matt was strange...He didnt trust the ginger that much, but Edd did. Tom looked up at the tv, seeing Edd watching a silly cartoon of some sort.   
"Alright...I'll be outside.." the Brit mumbled and left Edd to his cartoons. Tom stepped outside and went around to the backyard so he could stretch his wings without being disturbed. He rubbed his eyes and laid down on the soft grass, just staring up at the sky. He still felt so tired...But he could stand it now...Surprisingly thanks to the demon taking him to bed. Tom sighed heavily, he knew he couldn't trust the hell creature...But what demon takes an angel to bed?   
'He must be trying to gain my trust to manipulate me'  
Tom thought to himself. He grumbled and sat up...Maybe he should go for a short fly...It would probably relieve some stress and clear his mind.   
Tom stood up and stretched, sighing softly at the satisfying pop of his bones. The guardian angel stretched his wings out and smiled softly. He took a running start before jumping and flapping his large wings, lifting himself into the air. Tom flew up high, letting out a small pleased hum as he felt the cooling air brush past his face. He slowed his flapping and just let himself glide, watching as he quickly made it up above a forest. He looked back behind himself at Edd's house. It was already pretty far off in the distance. 

Once Tom felt himself loosing more altitude than he'd like, he started to flap his wings again, only in a small short burst as to keep himself level. Since Tom was so high above the trees, he had really nothing to worry about obstacle wise, so he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the rush of the wind.  
It went on like this for awhile...Until he felt the presence of someone else with him. He took notice of the subtle beat of another pair of wings. The angel opened his eyes and looked to his right, only to be met with the amused grin of the demon. Tom yelped and adjusted his body horizontal, flapping his wings to get him to stop his gliding and just stay in the air.   
The demon frowned and did the same thing, looking tom over.  
"What's wrong, sweet angel?" He asked softly.  
Tom glared at him and huffed loudly.  
"Leave me alone, demon! Why won't you just leave?" He growled out, only receiving a chuckle from the demon.  
"Why would I want to leave a creature so beautiful as you to be alone in what could be a very dangerous area. Especially for the angelic kind such as yourself."  
Tom just looked confused now. "What do you mean!?! I'm completely safe!"  
The creature from hell gave a hard, forced laugh. "You really believe that? You're flying above demon territory right now, angel. At any moment a demon, or something else from hell could shot you right out of the sky and take you away to torture you and use you. You're lucky I'm nice enough to fly with you. If you were alone, the others would definitely kill you!" The demon explained, gesturing towards the land below them.  
"Demon territory? There's no such thing!" Tom yelled back.  
The demon simply shook his head.  
"I see you haven't heard yet? Our leaders have been dividing up the earth lands. Your kind getting the better bits while mine is stuck in forests, dumps, and other terrible places. You know, areas that humans avoid. You should technically be with your own kind, preparing for an angel and demon war." He hissed at Tom sourly.  
Tom looked down below and then back up at the demonic man.  
"Really? I've missed all that while protecting my human!?!"

"Yes, yes you have. Hence why I haven't tried to kill you in any shape or form. You don't know, and therefore you don't stand as a threat. Right now I'm simply doing you a favor of keeping you safe from being murdered. Now, you should head back to your human and protect him. I will escort you out as far as I can while I'm supposed to be watching out for possible angel spies. Come on." The demon leaned forward and grabbed Tom's arm, shifting his body back into a proper flying position and taking off, dragging Tom behind him.

"If you're so willing to tell me all of that, then why won't you tell me your name?" Tom asked slowly, catching up so he wasn't being dragged.  
"Can't. It's simply a rule...And well I don't trust you yet. You could call me out to your damned leaders." He explained simply, glancing at tom.  
The angel simply nodded, understanding what he meant.  
They stayed silent the rest of the way, tom leaving the demon at the edge of the forest. He soared back to Edd's house and landed in the back yard, tucking his wings away and walking inside.  
"Edd I'm back! Sorry I went out for a walk!" Tom called out.  
"Welcome back tom!" Edd responded.  
Tom joined Edd on the couch, deciding to watch tv with him for awhile in an attempt to ignore all of the information the demon had given him. He didn't know why he believed him...But he did.


	7. 7

Tom had spent a few days reflecting on the information the demon gave him.  
He was his more confused than before.  
Why would the demon help him?   
Tom sighed in frustration, crossing his arms. He hated this so much. The confusion, the stress , everything!  
Tom grumbled and walked out of his room, heading downstairs. He sprawled out across the couch and sighed heavily, running his hands through his brown, spiked hair.  
Matt was sat in a chair. He stared at Tom and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay Tom!?!" He said loudly, voice high pitched. To Tom, Matt was just a squeaky idiot.  
The Brit groaned and glared over to the ginger.  
"I'm fine! Now, will you leave me alone if I go out and buy you a bag of candy floss?" Tom rumbled out, feeling already exhausted from talking with Matt.  
"Oh please! That would be nice!! Can I come with you!?!" He squeaked out in response.  
"Ugh fine."  
With that, the two brits got up and left the house, Tom leaving Edd a note of where they were going.

Matt was so happy to spend sometime with tom. He adored the angel a lot and simply wanted to be his friend.

The two went into town, Matt skipping, Tom slouched and grouchy.  
Tom looked at the ginger band sighed...God he was annoying. They soon arrived to a candy store. Tom couldn't remember the name to the cutesy little place...Well more like he didn't care enough to try to remember the name.

Matt got distracted and wandered off, occupying himself with candies and the bright colors. Tom took this time to quickly purchase a bag of candy floss and some sweets for himself. He didn't like staying out too long, but if Matt got some of his energy out, he'd be much more tolerable.

They ended up spending an hour in the candy store before tom dragged his ginger nuisance back home. Even after having spent such a long time running around and shouting, Matt was still as energetic as ever, so much so that he was currently bouncing.

When they arrived home tom went straight for his room, holding the candies he bought for himself. He had to hide them or Matt would take them.  
Tom was exhausted just by the way Matt acted constantly. He was so excited and idiotic.   
The Brit groaned and flopped onto his bed, shoving his face into the soft pillow. He could really use a nap.

With in minuets, Tom was asleep. He slept so soundly and peacefully, oblivious to the figure sneaking into his room.

The figure lingered before Tom before gently grabbing the angel's hoodie and lifting it up. Tom laid on his stomach so it was quite easy to do this.  
The stranger reached down towards Tom's wings and gently grabbed ahold of a feather at the bottom of his wings, sharp nails clipping down at the base of the feather.  
They cut the feather out with ease before leaving, a small high pitched giggle leaving their throat as they left.

 

//Filler  
Filler~  
Also really kind of rushed


	8. 8

It was early in the morning, an odd time for Tom to have woken up. Tom stared up at the ceiling, thoughts filling his head. He still thought of the demon's words. They swarmed his mind constantly....God he hated it. 

The angel sighed and stood up from his bed, quickly changing before heading down to the kitchen. He was honestly hungry for once, but he wasn't going to eat anything big. Some toast would do!  
Tom huffed softly as he walked into the kitchen, looking around real quick. Surprisingly, Edd and Matt weren't down here... odd, Edd was always the first to wake...

Tom shrugged and wiped out some bread, popping it into the toaster. He set the toaster settings to the 'two' mark and leaned back against the counter. Now all he had to do was wait.  
As Tom stood there quietly, he heard the front door open. This immediately alarmed him. He rushed out of the kitchen...Only to be met with his least favorite ginger.  
Matt jumped at the sight of Tom and sighed loudly.  
"Tom! What are you doing up so early?" He asked in that oh so annoying voice.  
"Eating. Now tell me, why where you out at..." he paused to check the time. "6:30 am?" Tom grumbled and crossed his arms.  
The ginger bit his lip before straightening up and hugging loudly.  
"I, dear Tom, was out on a walk!"   
"Really? Why so early?" Tom fired back to the ginger. Matt clearly didn't like all of these questions.  
"Because it's...Much cooler in the morning!" He defended himself.  
"Alright I'll buy it, ya weird ginger." Tom was far too tired to argue with him.  
"Hey! That's rude! I'm perfectly normal!" Matt squeaked angrily.  
"Mhm, sur-" Tom was interrupted by the ding of the toaster. He turned and went back in, retrieving his toast.   
Tom didn't butter it or anything, just started to eat.  
Matt found that disgusting, but ignored him and went up to his own room.

Tom sighed heavily, washing his hands once he was finished eating... today was kind of bad... and he was still thinking of that damned demon.  
Why? Everything was so confusing... The angel grunted and returned to his room, he needed more time to think. Especially with how Matt had been acting... that wasn't Matt's usual behavior, he knew that Matt never went out this early. He was /always/ keeping an eye on Matt.

 

//Mmm this is garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this kind of sucks actual ass


End file.
